


Break Up... Make Up...

by jeongyeonasaur



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyeonasaur/pseuds/jeongyeonasaur
Summary: Where Nayeon meets Mina, they fall in love but sometimes, love isn’t the only thing needed in a relationship.
Relationships: Jeongmo, Minayeon - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I had to cut this because it was already too long. so instead of it being a oneshot, it'll be a three shot. :)) Do send your reactions thru twitter. I'd really appreciate it.
> 
> This is for my MiNayeon stan wifey, @TwiceuStan and babie @nayeonsearwax

Amazing, first day of Nayeon’s last year in college and she wakes up late for the freshmen ceremony. It doesn’t help that the rush of commuters keep clogging up the streets towards her university. The first week of August isn’t looking any good for Im Nayeon. Her worn off blue jeans and cream turtleneck sweater defeated by the coldness fall brings. She reminded herself to dress herself more warmly the next day.

She reaches the university gates fifteen minutes after the start of the ceremony. And to her luck, the hall is located further into the campus. She looks for the service for students during the first week but since all students are  _ expected  _ to be in the hall already, her luck isn’t looking good as well. With her barely surviving boots, she runs towards the hall. She finds a girl looking around the front entrance of the hall.

_ Okay, I’ve never seen her before. Must be a frosh. _

“Hey! Are you in for the ceremony?” she approaches the girl. One thing about the famous Im Nayeon is that she is a very approachable senior. She wouldn’t be recognized as the sunbae you’d want to be since sophomore year if she showed attitude. Although sometimes, when push comes to worse, she just can’t help but flip.

“Uh.. yeah. I got in a little late and I don’t wanna make a scene,” the girl answers her. Nayeon beams in delight.

_ Great! I can tell them I waited for late students which is why I came in late. _

“Good thing I found you, huh?” she smiles confidently at the girl. “Come, I’ll show you a more discreet way inside. You should be able to find a nice seat from where we’re entering.”

The girl follows her and they enter through the door on the side. Nayeon immediately spots Jihyo looking at her watch with a raised eyebrow. She knows right away that she will be scolded by the junior moments after the ceremony is done. Nonetheless, her seat is beside Jihyo’s so she slips to it and grins.

“You’re late,” Jihyo declares with a scowling face. Nayeon shakes her head and points towards the side entrance.

“I waited for late freshmen to arrive so they won’t feel embarrassed about entering the main door. You know how that door creaks so loudly,” she defends herself. Jihyo looks at her spectically but she shrugs and listens to the current senior from the business department speaking.

“You expect us to believe that you actually did that? Come on, Nabongs, you’re always late during such ceremonies,” Jeongyeon says from Jihyo’s other side. Of course, how could she forget that Jeongyeon will always take the chance to roast her. It’s like it’s her life’s mission to make Nayeon’s life miserable.

“Shut up and try asking your girl out first, Yoo,” she retorts, earning a death glare from Jeongyeon and a giggle from Jihyo.

“Leave Momo alone,” the short haired girl groans. All three of them know that Jeongyeon and Momo are experiencing some  _ puberty  _ in their relationship. Meaning Momo’s being difficult and Jeongyeon’s too whipped so she lets the younger get her way. A familiar situation for all of them.

Nayeon gets called before Jihyo can even start bombarding Jeongyeon about Momo’s latest bratty episode. For all they know, Momo’s doing it because Jeongyeon’s too adorable when frustrated. But they won’t let Jeongyeon know that.

Nayeon represents two departments. Surprising as it may seem, she’s a double degree major and she still has a minor. As per Jeongyeon’s words  _ “For someone dumb, you’re smart academically” _ . She slapped Jeongyeon after that. But now, she represents the Fashion Design Department and the Marketing Department. And to add to that, she minors in theater arts. She is part of the play every year and she either gets a lead role or the supporting lead. All is well for Im Nayeon.

After the ceremony, they all go to their respective buildings. Nayeon goes to the cafeteria because although it’s the first day of school, she doesn’t have any class. Perks of being a senior with two degrees is that she took a lot of advance classes and now her load is barely heavy. In fact, her only class is every Tuesday and Thursday. And it’s research.

Throughout Nayeon’s stay inside the cafeteria, she sees Momo holding hands with another girl. Rage fills her heart and she feels her face burning up. The girl is none other than the girl she talked to earlier. Momo then leaves with a kiss on the cheek on the girl. Nayeon slams her hand on the table and calls Jeongyeon, regardless if she has class or not.

“What? You’re lucky class just ended or I would have choked you alive,” Jeongyeon hisses on the other line as soon as she answers the call.

“Momo is cheating on you!” she exclaims. Jeongyeon lets out a loud laugh on the other line until she couldn’t laugh no more. “Believe me! I saw Momo holding hands with a girl and kissing her cheeks! You know I’ll never lie, right!?”

“Fine fine. When did this happen? At what time and who was the girl?” Jeonyeon seems quite confident that Momo wouldn’t cheat on her but Nayeon saw it with her own two eyes and she won’t ever forget the scene.

“I don’t know who the girl is but I will find out and I will make sure Momo regrets cheating on you!” she ends the call and gathers her things. She follows the way the girl went to and searches. But like earlier that morning, luck wasn’t on her side. It still isn’t. The girl managed to disappear into thin air and no matter how Nayeon asks the people around her, no one knew who the girl is.

The next two days, Nayeon still hasn’t given up on finding the girl. They, Jeongyeon, Jihyo, and Momo, all sit inside the cafeteria for lunch. Nayeon wants to throw up as she sees Momo being overly sweet to Jeongyeon. Clinging to her and kissing her cheek or jaw. Jeongyeon acts like she despises it but Jihyo and Nayeon both know that she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I bet people really do become clingy when they’re cheating,” Nayeon suddenly blurts out. Jeongyeon looks at her furiously and Jihyo emits a confused expression.

“What?” Jihyo breaks the silence.

“Nothing. I just read an article about a wife not expecting that her husband is cheating because he was sweet with her,” Nayeon shrugs.

Momo leans her chin on one hand and says, “Well, men are shit to begin with so they always cheat.”

“But men aren’t the only one who cheat, right Momo?” she says knowingly. Jeongyeon gives her a warning look but she just shrugs.

“I wouldn’t know. I haven’t tried,” Momo answers innocently.

“That’s what they all say,” she says. Momo stares at her with a confused expression and Jeongyeon? Well, Jeongyeon slams her hands on the table, loud enough to startle Jihyo and Nayeon.

“I’ve had it. I won’t sit back and watch as you accuse my girlfriend of something she didn’t do!” the short haired girl looks at Momo softly and continues, “Call Mina. Make her come here.”

“But-,” Momo stops midway and does what Jeongyeon says. Maybe because Jeongyeon is furious.

“I told you to drop this already, Unnie!” Jeongyeon says frustratingly. The girl never calls her unnie unless she’s serious or if she is seriously annoyed with Nayeon.

“What? Let Momo cheat on you while you turn a blind eye on it?! I’m your unnie, I am supposed to protect you!” she shouts back. Good thing they sit at the corner of the caf where people rarely come.

“Eh? Me? Cheating?” Momo’s eyes widen in surprise upon hearing Nayeon’s words? “I can never do that to Jeong!”

“Oh but you did!” as if on cue, the girl Momo kissed on the cheek emerged into the cafeteria doors. “I’ll show you!” she stands and approaches the girl, who is looking at her with fear evident in her eyes. She grabs the girl’s wrist and pulls her towards the table. “This is the girl. Jeongyeon! I saw Momo holding hands with this girl and kissing her cheek!”

Jihyo looks away and sighs. Jeongyeon facepalms. Momo bites her lip.

“Introduce yourself to us, Miss, and tell us how you are related to Momo,” Nayeon says rather proudly.

The girl, nervous, nibbles her lips and looks at Momo, who gives her an encouraging nod. Much to Nayeon’s distaste. Then the girl bows, “I-I’m Myoui Mina, sophomore.. I’m Momo’s cousin.”

“See!” Nayeon exclaims, “She just admitted into being Momo’s cousin… wait what?!” she looks at Mina who has her eyes on her feet, like putting a hole with her gaze.

“Mina’s my cousin. I held her hand when she first came here because she just transferred and she’s scared that people might not like her. I kissed her cheek because that’s how I encourage her ever since we were kids,” Momo explains. Nayeon feels her cheek burning up.with the embarrassment she just put herself into.

“J-Jeong,” she utters. But her best friend sighs and walks out. Momo soon follows but gives Nayeon a reassuring smile. Jihyo excuses herself, she says she can’t handle the situation and she needs to cool off of her own. Now, Nayeon is left with Mina who is awkwardly fidgeting.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbles, Mina looks at her. And now she notices how pretty the girl is. Wait, slash that, Mina is gorgeous. How can she not notice before? “I should have asked Momo first and not jump into conclusions. I even thought ill of you,” she admits with a defeated tone.

Mina smiles, much to Nayeon’s heart’s delight, “It’s okay. It’s nothing an apology can’t fix. I’m sure Momo can fix it with Jeongyeon. Just give her some time, I guess?”

Nayeon nods and extends her hand, “Im Nayeon. Sorry but can we start over and let me introduce myself properly this time?”

Mina shyly takes it and says, “Myoui Mina. Nice to meet you, Nayeon-unnie.”

And it took one smile for Nayeon to know that Mina will become an irreplaceable person in her life.

And Mina knew it as well.

\--

After three days, Jeongyeon and Nayeon made up. It took Nayeon nearly everything in her not to cry and hug the girl. Good thing Jihyo held her arm because Jeongyeon would have cried too and made an excuse that her eyes were sweating.

Things are starting to get busy for the lone senior. Her locker, as always, has been filled with confession letters from freshmen to juniors wanting to score a date with the so called  _ unreachable senior _ . Little do they know that she already has someone in mind, it’s just that she can’t seem to muster up enough courage to ask Mina out on a date. Although they meet each other every day. Nayeon makes sure that she sees Mina’s glorious face every day so that Mina will get used to her presence. After all, she does have a plan to spend time with Mina for as long as Mina would want her.

_ If she’d want me. _

So corny as it may seem, Nayeon rushes to the dance department and finds Mina’s classroom instantly. Don’t ask her how she knows, she has connections around the campus after all. And she did utilize her connections. In less than an hour, she had Mina’s schedule and classrooms. She’s not stalking Mina or anything. She just wants to see Mina and drop her off to her next classroom ‘accidentally’.

“Nayeon?” she hears Mina’s soft voice call her name. It sounded like the first drop of dew in the morning or when you taste honey for the first time in your life. Mina has that effect on her.

“Oh, Mina. What a coincidence!” she feigns innocence and smiles at Mina. The younger girl smiles back and walks up to her, “Are you done with class?”

“Yep. I’m done for today, actually. Our dance instructor called in sick and so I have free hours before I actually have to go to theater practice.” Mina shares delightfully. Nayeon sees it as an opportunity to ask Mina out. Not on a date but just to hang out. She doesn’t want to sound too pushy or even a little too excited to have a date with Mina.

_ But I actually am too excited about it. _

She clears her throat cooly and proceeds, “Wanna grab coffee with me? My treat if you’re going to say no. Just a heads up.”

Nayeon looks away and misses Mina’s soft blush spreading on her cheeks. The younger girl had to take a deep breath to calm herself down before answering, “Who would have the guts to say no to the unreachable senior of this university? Definitely not me.”

The smile Nayeon gives is enough to light up the deepest parts of the ocean and Mina wouldn’t have it any other way.

\--

They go on like that for a whole month. Nayeon picking up Mina after her class, grabbing coffee or lunch in between subjects and then finally dropping Mina off the bus stop, making sure she gets on safely before proceeding on the other side of the road to ride her own bus towards home. Nayeon misses a lot of lunch dates with Jeongyeon, Momo, and Jihyo and her friends are starting to get suspicious. And even if Nayeon does join them, she’d be on her phone and smiling because Mina is texting her, like they always do whenever they’re apart.

**Nayeon :)**

I’m not saying that Jeongyeon and Momo are   
too cheesy for their own good. But I guess   
I just did.

**Mina <3** **  
** Now you’re just being  
bitter because you’re single  
  


**Nayeon :)**

Why would I be bitter? I can have anyone if I   
wanted to.

**Mina <3**

Is there anyone in particular you want

to have right now?

**Nayeon :)**

Yeah. There is one. There is only one.   
Been thinking about her for a while now.

**Mina <3**

Must be a lucky girl to have someone   
like you have their eyes on them.

  
  
  


She smiles and lets out a soft giggle, “Okay, I’ve had it. Who are you dating?” Jihyo demands. Nayeon puts her phone down and shakes her head.

“I’m not dating anyone, Jihyo. Thank you very much for rubbing in that I am single as a pickle,” Jihyo frowns upon hearing Nayeon’s answer.

“Why are you smiling by yourself while looking at your phone then?” Jeongyeon asks this time. 

Nayeon shrugs, “I saw a meme, okay?”

“You always show us memes you see. Why didn’t you show it now?” Jihyo eyes her suspiciously. Nayeon rolls her eyes and just eats her already cold pasta, dropping the subject. Her phone beeps and she looks at it right away.

  
  


**Mina <3**

Dinner later? My treat. Tell me everything

about this girl you’ve been eyeing.

**Nayeon :)**

I wouldn’t miss it for the world.

See you later after theater practice?

**Mina <3**

Of course, =)

  
  


After theater practice, Nayeon rubs off every ounce of alcohol to clean herself. Lying on the dusty floor does not seem like a good place to roll on to before a decent date. Fairly enough, after changing clothes, she sees Mina just before the exit of the auditorium where they practice, waiting for her. Nayeon’s heart swells inside her chest upon seeing Mina wearing casual clothes.

_ Is this normal? Is feeling something like this normal? _

“Mina,” she calls the younger girl. Maybe it’s just for Nayeon but when Mina turned, the world suddenly went slow. She can’t fathom why but she’s not complaining as well. “Ready to grab some burgers?”

Mina smiles, much to Nayeon’s delight, “Been waiting since lunch. Show me where it is and I’ll treat you to it.”

Nayeon, as funny as it may seem, does not know that Mina is well-off. She is what you call ‘trust fund baby’ although she doesn’t tell the world about it. They walk quietly two three blocks away from the university and Nayeon opens the door for Mina and as soon as they settle in a booth, Mina asks her to order for them since she is not familiar with the menu. The older girl gleefully orders and asks for Mina’s opinion about stuff.

“So, tell me about her,” Mina opens up the topic. Nayeon merely takes her glass and sips the soda filled with ice. “What made you look at her enough to think about her even if you’re alone?”

The older girl chuckles, “I never really thought much about her during the first time I met her.” She narrates, “But when I saw her for the third time, I found myself staring. I didn’t notice how pretty she is until I had to see her face to face.”

Mina wants to disappear. All throughout the days they’ve spent together, she was happy to think that Nayeon was feeling something, even a little something, for her. When she first saw the text of the girl thinking of someone else, she felt a hole punched into her chest and she had to pretend that it doesn’t bother her.

_ But it does bother me. A lot. _

“You see, she’s like the sky during the night. Dark and mysterious but at the same time, enticing. I want nothing but to be wrapped up in her darkness so I can see how brightly her stars shine and how her smile can light up the world like every morning when the sun is rising,” there it is again, the pain inside Mina’s chest spreads like wildfire throughout her body. She starts to feel numb.

Good thing the waiter comes in and serves their food. She looks down on the burger, losing her appetite upon hearing what Nayeon said.

_ She said she  _ likes  _ the girl. Clearly, she’s  _ in love _ with her already. _

“What’s wrong? You’re quiet all of a sudden,” Nayeon asks, eating her burger as well. Mina doesn’t respond quickly. She rearranges her thoughts and thinks of an excuse to tell Nayeon. Of course, she can’t possibly tell her that she’s quiet because she’s jealous of the girl she’s eyeing.

_ Wait. No. I’m not jealous! _

“I just wanna enjoy the great taste of this burger. Amazing how delicious this is!” she exclaims and fakes laugh. Of course, Nayeon notices Mina’s uneasy eyes. “Well, all I can say is the girl you like is very lucky.”

The older girl puts down her burger. She wipes her hands with tissue and leans her chin on one hand placed on top of the table, “Well, Mina, do you consider yourself lucky?”

Mina stops functioning. She stares at Nayeon’s playful grin and blinks continuously, “Eh?”

“Oh, I see the resemblance with Momo now. You both say ‘eh’ when confused. Is it a Japanese thing?” Nayeon teases.

“No, what. Wait. Nayeon.. I’m..” Mina rambles but before she can even go on, Nayeon stands, leans in and kisses her lips before pulling away.

“Say, now that I’ve kissed you, do you mind if I ask you to be my girlfriend? Or do I need another month to continuously court you?” the older girl smiles sweetly. Mina’s face turns scarlet. She looks down, fidgets her fingers and bites her lips.

_ She likes me. She likes me too. Damn. _

“What do you say?” Nayeon asks again. Honestly, she’s a nervous mess. She amazes herself sometimes on how she can even act so cool in front of Mina when she just confessed her love and asked the girl of her dreams to be her girlfriend.

Mina slowly nods, “I-I’ll be your girlfriend.”

Nayeon takes Mina’s hand and interlocks their fingers, “Even if we’re girlfriends now, I’d still pursue you everyday, Mina. You mean that much to me.” 

And Mina just wants to cry in pure happiness. She wants to just hug Nayeon but first, they have to finish their dinner.

After that, they walk hand in hand to where Mina lives. Which is actually with Momo. Nayeon takes her phone out and takes a picture of Mina. she posts it on her instagram account with the caption:  _ Mine, finally. _

Her friends, Momo, all of the people in the university who knows Nayeon? They were in for a heart attack.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being together for so long, Mina and Nayeon suddenly couldn't recognize each other anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! After a while, I remembered this fic. HAHA anyway... enjoy?

“Congratulations, you’ve finally survived two years worth of college,” Mina whispers while hugging Nayeon. It’s finally the day that Nayeon graduated from college, officially saying goodbye to their alma mater. Mina hides her sadness behind her gummy smile, although Nayeon can see through it, she doesn’t say a word because she respects Mina’s decision to keep mum about it.

“I didn’t think I could survive during the last few months, Mina. But because of you, I did,” she breaks the hug and cups Mina’s face, “Thank you. Thank you for being with me through my worst days of college.”

_ I hope you can be in mine. _

Mina nods and holds her hand, “Your parents are waiting outside. Go. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” she lets Nayeon go but plants a soft kiss on her cheek before trying to disappear within the sea of graduates.

“Wait! Don’t leave now!” Nayeon holds her hand and pulls her outside. “I’ll introduce you to my parents. They’ll love you!”

One thing Nayeon doesn’t know: Mina is a closet. Until the day Nayeon posted her picture on Instagram, Momo didn’t know that she was gay. Imagine her cousin’s surprise when she found out through social media. Needless to say, Momo was supportive and really helped her coping with the unintentional admission of her preference. To say that it was hard would be an understatement, her parents were furious but since Mina is the only girl in the family, let alone their princess, they still accepted her. Thanks to Momo and her brother.

Nayeon never met her parents. They live in Japan and Nayeon has never been in Japan and at the moment, she doesn’t have plans to go there. She just wants to enjoy her time with Mina. Possibly get ready for her new life out of the school. She just bagged a position in a well known company for fashion and she’s beyond ecstatic to start. Although she did ask for a two month long vacation before she finally becomes a corporate slave.

“Ma, Pa, this is Mina and I’m dating her,” Nayeon announces proudly. Mina looks down and blushes red. She feels her cheek heat up. She doesn’t know where to look.

“Nice to finally meet you, Mina-ssi,” Mrs. Im greets while Mr. Im smiles at her. She bows politely and says her greetings. They all go to a restaurant reserved by the Im family. Nayeon’s friends are there too. Jeongyeon sits in the middle of Momo and Jihyo. Mina is beside Nayeon while her parents are on the other side of the table.

Mina never felt so complete and accepted.

“Picture time!!!” Jeongyeon brings out the instax camera Mina gave to Nayeon during the last show of the yearly play. The one where Mina starred as the female lead and Nayeon had to be the male one. They even took a picture of it. The picture is with Nayeon for she’s the one who likes to compile them in a scrapbook.

Nayeon pulls Mina closer and smiles brightly for the camera after saying, “Smile, baby.”

  
  


_**~~~4 and a half years later~~~** _

  
  


Mina’s eyes get covered by a particular pair of warm hands. She giggles and leans back, resting her weight against the figure behind her, “I’ve missed you.”

She turns around and finds Nayeon’s smiling face. Instantly, Mina’s fatigue flies out the window. Her energy is over the moon again. She melts against Nayeon’s embrace, “Are you okay, Mina?” she nods and snuggles closer. As the years go by between the two of them, Mina has grown comfortable with Nayeon’s embrace. Before, she gets nervous and her heart races as if she’s running in a marathon. Now, her heart still races but less the nervous feeling. Rather, she feels safe. Nayeon will always be her safe haven.

“Just tired,” Mina just got home to Korea from a week long ballet convention overseas. She represented both Japan and Korea as she graduated with high honors during college and already got an offer for a ballet understudy for the current national representative ballerina. In two years time, Mina became the National Representative and she’s been in and out of the country ever since. Nayeon somehow feels sad because most of the time, Mina doesn’t have time for her but she tries to understand. Mina is starting to make a name for her own and she couldn’t be any more proud.

_ I still wish I could be as successful. _

Nayeon just hugs Mina. She misses her girlfriend too much and she just wants nothing more than to snuggle all night. Just feel Mina’s presence after a long drought. Sometimes, they argue about time because seldom times that Mina is free, Nayeon busies herself. She wants Mina to appreciate her because honestly speaking, she feels unappreciated by the Japanese girl. Hence, she feels like she’s a booty call nowadays. Of course a big factor of it is that Mina calls her when she’s in the country and in need of distress and company. Nayeon, forever whipped, no matter how many deadlines she has, leaves everything to attend to Mina’s needs.

“Can we go home, Nay?” Mina whispers. Nayeon nods and leads her into the car. Yes, for the past three years, Nayeon finally saved up enough money so she can afford a decent car. She feels bad for making Mina commute every time they go on a date. So even if she had to eat tteokbokki everyday for a whole month just to afford the downpayment, she sacrificed. And it was worth it when she saw how Mina smiled upon seeing the car.

They reach home and Mina drops herself down Nayeon’s bed. She doesn’t live there. Although Nayeon wishes she did. Nayeon prepares a warm bath for Mina and gets some comfortable clothes for the younger girl to wear. Being in Amsterdam for a week must have drained her girlfriend so she’s gonna make sure she’ll be the best energizer the world has ever known.

“Mina, I prepared a bath for you,” Nayeon says gently. She sits on the side of the bed and takes Mina’s hand. “Mina, hey, bath is ready.”

“I’m too tired,” Mina answers in a dead tone. Nayeon sighs and tries again but Mina flips, “I said I’m tired, Nayeon-ah.” she says before pulling her hand away. Nayeon bites her lip and stands, going to the bathroom and draining the tub.

Mina immediately regrets bursting her frustration on Nayeon but like what she said, she’s too tired to even stand or turn around. She turns her head away from the open and sleeps. She doesn’t need any drama. She wants to rest. She would appreciate it though if Nayeon would go to bed beside her so she can sleep in peace.

The next day, Nayeon cooks breakfast and prepares Mina’s tea. She knows for a fact that Mina doesn’t like coffee so she prepared tea instead. She leaves a note on the table saying that she’ll be busy the whole day but also reminding Mina to text her whenever she needs something.

_ I need to work hard. I need to prove to the world that I deserve Mina. That she won’t suffer when with me. _

Little did Nayeon know, Mina took the rest of the week off because she missed Nayeon. And she feels slightly disappointed that she didn’t wake up with Nayeon by her side. In the evening, Mina texts Nayeon to come home early. Nayeon doesn’t reply for she was in a meeting since five in the afternoon. Mina waits. And waits. Until the food she cooked as a surprise turns cold. Till the clock hits past midnight. Sad, she puts the food away and goes to bed. She knows that Nayeon had been feeling neglected and even though she couldn't do anything about it at first, she made a move and called a day off work so she can somehow make it up to Nayeon. She did not expect that Nayeon would be busy.

The next day, the same scenario happens, Mina drops by Nayeon’s office and waits inside her office but it already struck eight in the evening when Nayeon returns, already dead tired. They go home and not talk much for Nayeon immediately collapses on the bed. Mina hugs the sleeping girl from behind, stopping her tears from falling.

_ Nayeon, please. Give me at least a glance. _

It goes on until Mina is on her last day of vacation. She stops Nayeon from going to work, “Spend this day with me, please?” she asks.

Nayeon looks at her and sighs, “Okay.” she messages her boss and calls in sick. They agree to go to the mall, something they haven’t done for a while. But even though Nayeon is physically beside her, the older girl is either on the phone with someone or texting. Mina gets frustrated and takes Nayeon’s phone.

“How rude is it to be on your phone while on a date, Im Nayeon?” Mina says in a serious tone.

Nayeon takes her phone back and replies, “It’s important.”

“Nayeon, tomorrow I’ll fly to another country. Can’t you give this day to me? Solely me?” she almost pleads.

The older girl closes her eyes and turns her phone off, “Fine. What do you want?”

Nayeon doesn’t even know what she’s doing. Why is she being so… off? It’s like she doesn’t want to be around Mina. she doesn’t know the reason. She wants to be with the girl but whenever she sees Mina, she feels like there is something that has gone wrong. She sees Mina and she remembers the pain of being neglected, being not enough. Doing everything to prove that she is worthy but still, still not enough.

_ What should I do? _

She takes Mina into a secluded park. The drive was quiet. None of them tried to break the silence. For once, there was awkwardness between them. There was nothing but a wall and neither of them knew when it started getting between them. When did they stop communicating? When did they stop being each other’s best friend? When did they stop? Why did they stop?

They sit on a bench by the edge of the park. Nayeon is the first to break the silence, “Mina, what are we doing?” she asks, voice quivering.

“I don’t know, Nayeon. What are you doing?” she asks back. Nayeon looks at her with a sad smile, “Why are you looking so sad?”

“I tried so hard these years, Mina,” Nayeon starts. Get takes Mina’s hand and puts it against her cheek, “Why is it so hard to be worthy of you?”

Mina doesn’t know. She seriously doesn’t know. But one thing is for sure: Nayeon is hurting. She is hurting. Both of them are hurting. She wants nothing but to take all the pain away but how?

“Nay.. you are more than what you give credit yourself for?” Mina’s voice quakes. She wants to do something but Nayeon… Nayeon seems like glass. It’s like she’ll break anytime.

_ Or maybe she’s already broken. _

“Mina… I love you,” Nayeon puts their foreheads together. She feels Nayeon’s tears fall. For the first time, she’s scared that she had heard those words. She has this uneasy feeling that there is another thing Nayeon will say, “But I’m sorry. I think we should stop seeing each other.”

And there it is. The words she dreaded to hear. The words powerful enough to ruin her whole world. She knew it was coming but she never expected it to come at an unexpected moment. “Nayeon, please. Not this. Please, Nayeon. We can work this out, right?”

Nayeon shakes her head, “Mina, we need to stop pretending that we are still the same as before. We need to face it. No matter how much I love you and you love me, I can never be enough. I will always be lacking something and that I am nothing compared to you and what you are right now.” Tears stream down Nayeon’s face. Her voice breaks and she covers her face with her hands and sobs continuously. “Please, stop making me break myself.”

Mina cries, “You make it seem like it’s my fault that I got successful.” Her own voice cracks, “When it was because of you that I aimed to be the best at what I do because I want to be someone you can be proud of.”

“Mina, Mina,” the girl kneels and rests her head on Mina’s thighs, “How I want to show you off to the world but how when all I have is a second hand car, barely a supporting job, and nothing under my belt?”

Nayeon wipes her tears and sits on the bench again. “Is this really it? If I go now, you won’t be able to chase me after,” she tries to bargain.

The older girl smiles bitterly, “At least I get to see you walk away from me. The way you’re supposed to, Mina.” she continues with a dry laugh.

Mina stands and starts to walk away, “Last chance, Nayeon.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I won’t look back anymore,” she says again. This time further from the bench,

“Forgive me.” She takes another batch of steps away.

“I won’t chase you, Im!” Mina shouts.

“Good bye, Mina.”

“Please!” she tries for the last time, hoping Nayeon will grab her and say it’s just a prank.

“I really do love you.”

And just like that, the relationship she thought would last for as long as they live ended. Nayeon can’t do anything but cry her heart out. She physically feels the pain inside her chest. Her whole body numb. She just wants everything to end.

She never felt like shit before.

And Nayeon knows for a fact that she just made the biggest mistake of her life. The four and a half years they’ve spent wondering, dreaming, and planning about their future together all gone in a snap. For some reason, Nayeon wanted to disappear. But she did this. She did this to her and Mina.

On the other hand, Mina feels like her whole body is on fire. She never experienced so much pain before. Not when her dog died. Not when she was told she wasn’t even a good dancer. Not when people from foreign countries told her she’s not worth a try. But this, however, feels like her world is collapsing.

She wants it to stop. But the only thing that can stop the pain is if Nayeon takes her back again. Although Mina is certain that even if they get back together now, it will still end up with them breaking up because honestly, they don’t even know each other anymore. Some time throughout their four years and a half, Nayeon got lost, she got lost, and they couldn’t find each other.

But one thing’s for sure.

Mina was already single.

She’ll make Nayeon regret it.

If it means breaking her own heart over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't hate me too much. it ain't over yet ~ @moonbyulasaur


End file.
